First Time
by MissToastie
Summary: Exactly how it sounds. Jane and Maura have been dating for four months and finally Jane is ready to go to the next level. If you don't like reading sex stories then you're not going to like this. - COMPLETE -


**Writers block sucks. But Jesus I am proud of this smut fest. **

* * *

**ONE SHOT SMUT SHOT. -**

Jane swaggered out of work wearing a smile that could be seen from the next state over. Maura didn't know it, but tonight was the night that she and Jane were finally going to take their relationship to the next level.

They had been together for just over 4 months and had waited to be intimate with one another until Jane felt she was ready to go there, until she was certain that she truly wanted to be in this relationship for the long haul.

The last few nights the pair had been getting heavily intimate, their kissing sessions each night had lasted longer, they were more fierce, more needy. And each time Maura had pulled back in respect of Jane and how she felt about sex. Sex to both ladies had meant something completely different. Sex to Maura, was always for that final release. But for Jane? For Jane it was something personal, meaningful. She didn't sleep around ever and her sexual partner history could be counted on one hand.

Flicking on her favourite radio station and driving out of the BPD parking lot, she set her mind to the task ahead of her that night. She was nervous, terrified to be honest. But at the same time she was excited; she was finally going to make love to the only person she had ever truly loved.

As she drove steadily with the traffic surrounding her, Jane found herself tapping the steering wheel along to the beat that echoed in her car. She listened intently to the alluring female singer.

_Make you want to touch it, make you want to taste it_

_Have you lustin' for her, go crazy face it_

_She's so much more than you're used to_

_She know's just how to move to seduce you_

_She gone do the right thing and touch the right spot_

Jane bit her lip and adjusted the position she sat in the car as she stopped at the red traffic light.

_I need you right in front of me_

_She wants it, she wants it_

_She wants it, I got to give it to her_

_She wants it, she wants it_

_She wants it, I got to give it to her_

Images of making love to Maura flooded her head as she felt her center begin to throb. She was certain she was more than ready to be intimate with Maura.

* * *

Arriving at Maura's home she entered the house and smiled sweetly at her girlfriend who stood in the kitchen preparing their dinner. Tonight's meal was a childhood favourite of Maura's that her Aunt Lorraine prepared when she came to visit. Châteaubriand. A word that Jane had struggled to pronounce but was eager to try. Jane's loving dog welcomed her owner home with a bark, Jo had taken residence at the Isles estate a little over a month ago; both women had figured it was better for the small canine to be there with them rather than home by herself and relying on Frankie, Tommy, or Angela to take her for a walk when Jane had been otherwise preoccupied.

"Hey baby," Jane stood behind Maura, wrapped her arms around her waist and nuzzled into her neck; leaving a tender kiss just below the ear. "Smells good."

"Thank you, I hope it tastes as good as it smells."

"I meant you smell good." Jane explained as she kissed the side of Maura's neck, causing the doctor to tilt her head backward.

"Oh," Maura smiled as she felt Jane continue to trail soft kisses near her ear. "Well, I hope _I_ taste as good as I smell."

"Mmm." Jane leaned in close and nibbled on Maura's ear. "I'll find out tonight." The detective whispered seductively.

Maura whipped her body around to face Jane. "Are you sure?"

"About a thousand percent positive." Jane pulled Maura in closer and rubbed the tips of their noses together. "I want to make love to you."

"Oh Jane, only if you're sure." Maura couldn't control the smile on her face if she tried.

"I want to make you moan," Jane leaned in and placed a quick kiss on her girlfriend's lips. "I want to make you scream so loud that you lose your voice," She placed another kiss on the gorgeous lips. "I want to make you come so hard that you take hours to recover."

Maura felt her knees go weak. She had been waiting for this moment for what felt like forever. And now? Now her girlfriend was finally ready to take their relationship to the sexiest level. Truth be told, Maura had never felt more scared in her life. She knew how important sex was for Jane. And the fact that Jane had never been with a woman before was daunting in its self. But she believed in their relationship, she believed they were each other's "one", the Ying to her Yang, the Castle to her Beckett, the Callie to her Arizona. They were meant to be.

"I have never wanted to finish Châteaubriand so fast in my life." The doctor grinned and wrapped her arms around the brunette in front of her.

"Well, at least we have dessert planned." The expression on Jane's face was one of Maura's favourite's, not only did she look incredibly beautiful - but her dimples showed too.

* * *

"Those potatoes were delicious, and never in my life had I been happy to eat pink meat." Jane wiped her hands and face on the napkins provided. "Man you ate classy as a kid."

"My parents had quite a refined pallet; I had to learn at a young age to eat fancy foods." Maura grabbed her plate and Jane's and walked over to the dishwasher to start a load.

Jane smiled warmly at the M.E; a part of her feeling sorry for Maura as she didn't seem to have experienced the fun things that kids should have experienced.

Maura folded a tea towel on the bench and watched as Jane made her way over to her.

"You ah, wanna take a shower to freshen up?" Maura asked with a beaming smile.

"Only if you join me." Jane grabbed the blonde's hand and tugged her behind as they made their way to Maura's bedroom and through to her ensuite.

Maura stripped her clothing and placed them neatly in the washing basket set under her sink. She stood in yellow lacy panties and a matching bra. She watched as Jane stripped herself and revealed a black silky bra and black boy shorts. While they had seen each other in their underwear and swimwear before, this moment right here, it was going to be the first time they had ever seen one another completely naked.

Jane watched as Maura reached behind her and unclasped her bra. Her eyes glassy at the sight of Maura's bare breasts in front of her. Jane followed suit and removed her bra, smirking as Maura bit her lip and began to look flustered. The couple locked eyes, as if they were both thinking the exact same thing. In identical moves, they both slowly removed their underwear.

"You're incredible." Maura humbly announced.

"You're breath taking." Jane whispered in reply.

Maura's blonde wavy hair fell to the side of her face a she tilted her head. She walked past Jane, dragging her finger tips across Jane's toned stomach - causing Jane's body to fill with goose bumps. Maura made sure the water was at perfect temperature before she entered the shower. Her breath caught as she felt Jane enter behind her and lean in to her body. The detectives hard nipples pressed against her back, and Maura leaned her head back and rested against the side of Jane's neck.

Jane kissed Maura's temple and reached for the purple body loofah that hung on the cold tap, Maura assisted her by squirting body soap onto the loofah. No words were needed, they communicated on instincts, on trust, on love. Maura relaxed against Jane as Jane began to wander her girlfriend's body with the soapy loofah. She traced her collar bone, her breasts and down to her perfect curves. She teasingly and ever so quickly moved the loofah over Maura's core, biting down on the doctor's neck as she did so.

Maura turned around in the shower and allowed the water to wash away the soap, she watched as Jane looked on with awe. Maura ever-so-seductively wiggled her finger indicating that she wanted Jane to come to her. Jane closed the space between them, and their lips met in a passionate lock. Jane was the first to pull back, she stood under the water and felt the water connect with her body. Maura leaned forward and pulled Jane's left hand to brush against her right breast before bringing it to its final destination; without breaking eye contact, Maura began to lick and suck on Jane's fingers, one by one, slower and slower.

Once Maura had finished her assault on the fingers, Jane used her now free hand to turn the shower off; both ladies stepped out of the shower and began to dry off. Neither of them spoke, again no words were needed.

The Medical Examiner finished drying first and exited her ensuite and made her way over to her king-size bed and waited for her girlfriend to be finished. She looked over to the doorway as Jane appeared. The lanky brunette crawled onto the bed and placed a kiss on both of Maura's feet; she then kissed the left ankle of the doctor's, before trailing several kisses up the leg, slowing down when she reached the thigh. Jane trailed her tongue from the inside of Maura's thigh up to her hip. She placed several kisses on her stomach before taking a moment to attend the hardened nipple on Maura's left breast.

Maura gasped at the contact and let out a small groan as Jane stopped what she was doing and trailed her tongue from her breast to her left ear, and then nipped her way from one ear to the other. Again Rizzoli's tongue dragged from ear to breast, and she captured the right nipple in her mouth, sucked it, and let it go with a 'pop'. The kissing re-started along Maura's stomach and she bit softly on Maura's hip before kissing down her thigh, her leg and then her ankle.

Jane continued to explore her girlfriend's body, placing kisses from the ankle, to the leg, to the inside of the thigh. Jane looked up as Maura's breath hitched. They locked eyes and both smiled in unison. Jane positioned her body in between Maura's legs and in one swift move she dragged her tongue up the core of Maura's body. She found Maura's clit and swiped her tongue playfully across the nub. Maura's moaning echoed the quiet room. The detective sucked and nipped at Maura's pussy lips and dove her tongue as deep inside as she could get, relishing in the taste that was her girlfriend.

"Jaaane." Maura strangled a moan as she reached down and grabbed a fist full of damp curly hair and pushed for Jane to go deeper. Jane moaned into her girlfriend's heat and continued to move her tongue up and down, side to side, in and out. When Maura let go of her hair she moved her head slowly back and focused on Maura's clit - remembering from a previous conversation that Maura was a lover of clitoral stimulation.

"Oh Jane, Jane right there." Maura's hips began to rock against Jane's face and Jane hummed in approval. "I need fingers inside of me, please." Maura pleaded and Jane responded. She coated her fingers in Maura's wetness and gently slid her fingers inside of Maura - earning a loud moan of approval. Jane quickly went back to sucking, licking and swirling Maura's clit, quite possibly her new favourite thing to do.

Jane felt Maura's inner walls begin to clutch her fingers and she set a steady pace. Maura bucked wildly into Jane's face and fingers and cried a loud moan as the orgasm rode through her body. Jane continued to pump away to ride her girlfriends orgasm as long as she could.

The detective quickly kissed her way up Maura's stomach and planted a kiss on her lips.

Maura, who was still out of breath, wriggled down to the middle of the bed.

"Maur?" Jane cocked her head with confusion.

"I want to eat you out in my favourite position." Maura grinned. "I want you to ride my face."

"Are you sure? I'm dripping wet."

"Sit on my face, Jane." Maura instructed and Jane did as she was told. She carefully lowered herself down onto Maura's face. She groaned as Maura's tongue darted inside of her. Maura moaned in appreciation of Jane's taste. Jane began to rock gently against the face of her girlfriend. Her clit was rubbing against Maura's nose. Jane could never last long with clit stimulation but she didn't care right now, she was enjoying what was going on. Maura's tongue continued to work Jane's hole. "Baby I can't do this much longer." Jane moaned and began to thrust quicker.

Maura pulled Jane off her face and threw her back on the bed, her fingers quickly made their way inside of Jane and began to work wonders. She thrust two fingers in and out of Jane's tight, wet hole. Jane leaned back and worked her own breasts, squeezing tight and pinching her nipples. Maura watched in complete awe as her girlfriend came undone in her hands. She curled her fingers up and thrust them fast as she felt Jane gush all over her hand. Maura's head moved down and lapped the juices as Jane moaned fiercely in pleasure.

"That was amazing." Maura moved up Jane's torso and cuddled into her body. Smiling as Jane wrapped her arms around her.

"I love you so much Maura," Jane clutched her girlfriend tight. "You complete me."

* * *

**Thoughts? :) - MT **


End file.
